bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Lie
The previous was false. You have been decieved. List of Lies *SwerveStar has very few characters *The Future Professor really is the Professor from the future *There is a museum in the City dedicated to displaying various species of trouser *The Hobo features extremely prominently in the actual RP but rarely in the TV Episodes *The RP will never die but we will all forget about it *The Professor isn't badass *The following statement is false *The above statement is true *MooseFondue never posts in the City without referencing The Chatspeak Dragon or meats. Usually meats *Bacon is named after the food *You are awesome and have many friends *BitF City: The Animated Series is still in development *Ralph is the most unstylish creature in the RP. *I. Am. Iron Man. Du nu nu nu nu nu, du nu nu. *No one has ever died in BitF City. Especially Xavier and Iramo. *The Professor is a moron. *This page has no spoilers. *Roboguy is intelligent and good at making decisions in life-death scenarios. *Crafty is the happiest character in the city, and his optimism is unrivaled. *Lune is unaware of being in a RP. *The City is a dream... *Darky does not like rock music, and prefers the sweet sounds of Lady Gaga and 50 Cent. *Kukaki is lovable. (This depends (or doesn't depend?) on your point of view and tastes) *The Cree had a plan all along. *Your mother loves you. *Filming for Episode 7 of the TV series was halted for several hours as the Professor kept getting attacked by furious geese. *Manty is a quiet, well-spoken individual, who enjoys somewhat pedantic debates and examining certain types of rock. *Kukaki is neither perpetually horny nor constantly lusting after half the City. *Ralph is not constantly lusting after the other half of the city. *There is no Internet in the City *There is no City on the Internet. *Otters live in the wall cavities of the Lab. They steal small children and raise them as Ottermen, ready to be set into the City to steal lawnmowers and wheels of cheese. *And Lune has never tried to make the above happen. *Peluchesaur is a cute, innocent toy who only wants to spread the love. Unfortunately, the bloodied skull stitched to his arm makes this difficult. *Michael Jordan once drove through the City on a quadbike, juggling cows. While singing Oh Susanna. In a sailor suit. *Nobody in the City uses Deviantart. It's like the Internet Antichrist. *The Lies page contains lies. And your mind did not just explode. *This sentence is a lie. *Roboguy and Slick Steel are the same person. *Manty is Deevil's younger brother, and Deevil's his sister. *Kukaki is neither male nor female...? *Swerve is a robot. *The Prof. is a Time Lord (THIS HAS NOT BEEN PROVEN TOTALLY UNTRUE YET.) *Everthing on this page is true. *The City's national anthem is She Builds Quick Machines ''by Velvet Revolver. *Peluchesaur hats are not comfortable, nor do they increase your stats massively. However, they are for some reason worn by everyone in the City. *Bacon is the last ''Koolasuchus. *Everian is going to be a playable race in the next World of Warcraft expansion. *All of this information is on Wikipedia. *Everyone knows how to pronounce 'SSBBrawler'. *Mr. King Kuddles gets all the respect he deserves, and is feared above all other villains. *Master Morty Mole has issues. I mean, he just can't stop hugging people! *Jay is...into, if you know what I mean, into some very normal stuff. *Marissa is the only Siren to have appeared in the city. *Sasaru is perpetually happy. *Xavier and Iramo both are very proud of their fabulous facial hair. *Roboguy is a cruel god. *Cree is a one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater. *The Mods really like this RP *The name of the desert to the West is called Hot and Spicy Chipotle Land. *Roboguy ended up killing himself and the Shadow Beast when the latter of the two was creating conflict in the city's center Category:Non-Canon Articles